In Your Dreams
by FanFreak2002
Summary: You're the only thing in my life worth to live for...I wish you were here....I am....It's hard...I know....I can't make it...Yes, you can......Goodbye love....No! Don't go.....YouHarry
1. Not Just A Walk In The Park

It was raining outside, you could tell by the moisture seeping in from the stone wall, making the cramped room that much colder. You let the woolen blanket spread over your body, the itchiness nearly drove you mad, but it was your only source of warmth. You laid against the corner of the wall, bits of the moisture seeping into your shirt. It was the only thing you could do from sleeping on the freezing concrete floor.

Your nose was running, and you had to pull your frizzy black mane back from getting it gooed with it. You had to wipe your nose on the edge of the woolen blanket. The exhaustion was wearing down on you, and you weren't really sure why. All you had to do was pace back and fourth in the tiny confined space. You slumped against the wall, finally going into unconsciousness.

Usually in your dreams you'd be in sunny meadow being able to run in the tall reeds. Or sometimes you'd be in the woods, sitting next to a babbling brook. But tonight, oddly, you were wandering down some street. A slight slush making you shiver. You saw a sort of playground, and tried to warm yourself on one of the many benches.

You heard a slight thumping coming up the sidewalk, and your heart began to race. "Hello?" You wanted to smack yourself, why was that the first response to everything, though it could be life threatening? You stood up, and squinted in the misty darkness. "Who's there?" Holy Mary and Joseph, someone was there! "Um, someone who's about to freak out." "I guess that makes two of us." You could tell it was a guy, and by the looks of it he was getting closer. "What are you doing out here?"

You stared blankly through the fog waiting for the young man to emerge. "Besides the fact that I could be asking you the same question, I guess, I don't know I usually dream up sunnier places than this." "Dream?" "Yeah, I know I can't be awake." "This can't be a dream…I don't think." You turned to see that the young man had emerged from the dreary fog, and noticed he had a bunch of messy ebony hair as well, but his eyes were filled with emerald flames. Burning with more than you could imagine. Hope, comfort, compassion, bravery, but what stood out the most for the moment was his confusion.

"I'm afraid it is," you say in a dismissive way. The young man looked at you intently. "How do you know for sure?" You sighed, "Because I'm locked up." "In prison?" "In a manner of speaking I guess. I'm not in Azkaban if that's what you're thinking." "How long have you been--?" "Imprisoned?" He nodded.

"Since I was about nine, the Death Eaters killed my family, and took me away. They locked me up in the tiny attic without a word. I'm not sure why, but from what I heard the guards discussing, Voldemort's waiting for me." Tears burned the back of your eyelids. The unknown always had a way to turn anyone to tears. The boy actually reached out, and stroked your arm. You forced a smile on you face. "So I think the question is, how did you get here in my dreams?"


	2. When Someone Cared

Dreaming, since you've been captured, was pretty much your only escape. Now it was your salvation. Not only were you in a different location, but now you actually had someone to talk to. It gave you something to look forward to. Someone who wanted to get to know you, someone who gave you a reason to think, and remember.

It seemed Voldemort was after more than one teenager from Harry's stories. At the beginning, besides the fact that you didn't know who he was, you never really paid attention to his scar. But one night, when Harry was in full detail about the last Gryffindor's victory in the Quidditch match, you reached out and traced the junction with the tip of your finger. Wondering if his memories would bolt through you.

Just as quick you wrenched back, fearing you had offended him. On the contrary, he smiled instead. Tonight the two of you were on a beach, your feet sinking in the sand as the tide washed up upon you. And the two of you watched fireworks burst in the sky overhead. Harry turned to you and grinned.

You smiled shyly back, "What?"

He shook his head chuckling, "It's nothing…It's just for the last few weeks all I do is walk around with a goofy grin on my face, my friends think I've gone positively mental."

You smiled, Harry had told you all about his friends Ron and Hermione, and all you could do was wish that you could see their expressions.

You pretended to become serious, "And what pre-tel were you grinning about?" You flushed a few degrees as Harry reached out for your hand.

"I think it's a bit obvious." You folded yourself into him, watching heart-shaped lights burning in the sky.

"I feel the same, it's the only thing I have to look forward to. Thank you for that." Harry's smile faltered a bit at that.

"I wish you could tell me how to find you, do you remember anything when they took you?"

"No, not really. It was so dark. I know we went over a bridge, and there was a bunch of passageways, but that's pretty much it."

Harry looked at you, no trace of sarcasm on his features. "I'm going to find you one day, and set you free."

You smiled at him sadly, "There's a herd of Death Eaters hovering about me, I don't think even you can save me."

"I can still try."

Soon after, the two of you started to dim, as you always did when it was near time to awaken. The last thing was Harry kissing your forehead, as you woke. Barely a few streaks of sunlight streamed through the cracks of the stone walls. You smiled despite the dreariness. Harry wanted to come and save you. Maybe he would come and triumph. Carrying you off into the sunset.

You snapped out of your romance novel fantasy as you heard the latch on the door creak open. But what surprised you was instead of the guard throwing you a dingy meal into the room, two women approached. Both were tall and slender, but one was so pallid that her skin looked like it was graphed from the surface of the moon.

The dark rings around her eyes were even more apparent with the dark mass that was piled onto her head. The other woman was slightly more taller, and had platinum blonde hair, and an arrogant aura surrounding her.

You looked at them sullenly, wishing you could disappear in the corner of the wall. "We're here to move you to your new room, the Dark Lord finds it more fitting for you there." The blonde threw a parcel at you, to reveal new clothing. Seeing them this close made you realize how worn and torn yours really were.

They brought in a giant tin tub, and filled it to the brim with hot water from their wands. They stripped away your rags, and before you could conceal yourself, you were gasping from the sting of the water. They scrubbed you raw, and the feel of the material made your skin itch. Your hair was yanked and cut, and then you were led away to your new room.

It was definitely a step up from the attic. There was a mattress and blankets on the floor, a few lamps lit in the corners of the room. There was also a chamberpot, not just a bucket, with a wash basin on the floor. "Thank you." You hadn't spoken since they had entered the room, but those words were clutching in your chest.

"Don't thank us, thank the Dark Lord." And with that they locked the door behind you.


	3. Long Winded

'Why didn't you make a run for it, you idiot?' You thought to yourself viciously. 'Run to what? My family's dead, and if they wanted to they'd just capture me again.' You tossed and turned in your new bed, surprised that for once you couldn't will yourself to sleep. You couldn't help but to wonder to yourself what the Death Eaters were up to. Why, after all these years, would they give you decent clothes and a new room? It just didn't add up, You-Know-Who wasn't the kind of villain known for his generosity, so what was up? The constant nagging inside your skull was wearing you down and you were falling into a lulling slumber.

"Where you been?" Harry rushed to you from a creek, taking your hand in his, while your heart thundered on your ribs. Heat climbing up the neck of your jumper. Harry realized what he had done, and let your hand go limp on your side. Pretending to scratch his shaggy black hair. A blush seemed to be creeping up to his cheeks as well. You smiled sweetly at him, reached out and began stroking his shoulder. He smiled down at you, taking your hand in his again, his face growing a shade deeper.

"So you going to tell me what happened to you?" You sighed, and went with him to sit on a mossy boulder. When you were finished telling him of the events Harry's eyes were filled with earnest concern.

You shrugged, and concluded, "I just wish I knew what they were up to with all of this."

"Don't worry about it, the Order will sort all this out."

You looked at him confused, "The Order?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the Order of the Phoenix…You haven't heard of them?" You shook your head. "They're a group of aurors who fight against Voldemort. You do know what an auror is right?" You pushed him off the boulder with a thud.

"Of course I know what that is you dolt." Harry chuckled and pulled you down with him. All the bad thoughts seemed to have vanished entirely, and was replaced with an airy giddiness.

Harry looked at you fondly, "Tomorrow night we should go on a date."

You smirked, "I thought this was a date."

He shook his head, "This is an outing." He stated this as if it were the clearest thing in the world.

You tried to be sultry and lowered your lashes, "And what would we do on our date."

Harry didn't really seem to catch on to what you were heading to and said, "What would you want to do?"

You shrugged and tried to go into the land of make believe. Thinking of a house with a picket fence and a half dozen of ebony messed hair children. "Maybe Australia for seafood, and a swim."

"Australia it is then." He paced in a circle a few times before turning back to you. "I've been talking to Hermione about all this. And whether it sounds tactless or not, we've been going to the library a lot lately, and we've been pinpointing locations where magical barriers have been placed. There are only seventeen in this area, and Hermione said that you had to be somewhere in the region or we wouldn't have the brain wave connection to be able to talk to each other in our dreams." You nodded impressed by his long winded speech.

"So what does all that mean?"

He came eye level with you, and you could feel his breath tickling your lips warmly. "It means I'm coming to save you."


	4. Escape!

You paced around the room, as if anticipating at that moment Harry would barge through the door. And you jumped at the sound of the door unlocking. But instead of Harry, Lestrange came in with your breakfast ladle. She sat it before you, and you sat down to eat. You felt a bit anxious as she watched you eat, it made you feel no matter how much you ate, you were hollow inside. "Would you like to go outside? The grounds should be empty, and it's still a little dark." You looked into the woman's face, and was astonished to see an odd sense of compassion. You nodded afraid that the sound of your voice would change her mind in an instant. Three of the guards and Lestrange escorted you across the grounds. You cried. The breeze whispering against your tear streaked face. Dreams could never compare with the essences flying around you. It seemed near to centuries that you've been hidden away. You jogged in a circle to express your joy of freedom. You fell on the grass, taking in the fresh scent. You saw out of the corner of your eye the sun rising.

Lestrange helped you onto your feet, "We must go back inside now." You pondered the fact if you should run away at that instant or not, but then you took a look of the guards, and cold reality set in as you had to stretch your head to look up at the giants. The light of day shone through the lacy curtains in the corridors, as you and Lestrange made it back to you room where the tin tub and steaming water was waiting. The guards left as the woman undressed you, and a bold sense of curiosity took over you. "Why after these years have you decided to treat me better?"

Lestrange jerked back as if you had slapped her. "We have never treated you badly."

"No, but you never treated me well either."

Lestrange snarled, "There's a lot that you do not know child, and it would do you well to hold down your tongue til you do."

"Then just tell me why all of this is happening then. Why did all this happen in the first place? Why am I so special that I had to live and my family didn't?" Tears were forcing their way out of your eyes so you looked away, trying not to show signs of weakness in front of the Death Eater.

Lestrange looked away as well, "Not by blood nor by flesh are they relatives of yours."

You turned to her, "What? Yes they are, you know nothing of my heritage."

The woman gripped your arm roughly, "Shut your bloody mouth immediately."

You did as you were commanded, the grip burning you, and you were definite that bruises were to form. "I'm sorry." She loosened her grip to that.

"You will know everything soon enough. Until then keep your mind from idling." At that she left you with the click of a lock. No elements of entertainment at all to contain your sanity in the room. All you had was exercising and you had to do it constantly from sheer boredom, it's a pretty good explanation for your physique. You weren't too sure that the new room was a reward after all. The tower might've been cold, but at least in the daytime you could see beads of the area through the slanted cracks. The only source you had in your new room were from the candles, and they were nearly wearing down. You drank a few bits of water as you collapsed back onto your bed. Soon you drifted off to sleep. Harry wasn't there but that was to be expected. He was probably having breakfast, practicing Quidditch, or already in his class. You were alone, and very envious of him at that moment. You were used to company now, and flying about on your own seemed so depressing. It didn't feel real, and you sunk in a deeper sorrow. You felt tears running down your face as your body struggled to get awake. You turned and found yourself in a large room, and a ton of beds. _You were in a bed. _How was that possible? You tried to get up but found your body was too weary.

You shifted so you could at least sit up, and look around. Outside, you saw that it was pure night out. The moon was upturned in a smile towards you. "I never thought you'd wake up."

You looked to the voice, and shrieked in surprise at the boy of your dreams, "Harry!"


	5. Weak

You looked at Harry in a shocked surprise, not quite sure whether you were still dreaming. "Where are we?"

He smiled, "We're at Hogwarts, I told you I'd find you."

You laughed cautiously, "Am I dreaming?"

"No darling," it surprised you, him calling you that, and the fact that he was taking your hand in his.

"Darling?"

He shrugged, "If that's alright?"

You leaned your head into the crook of his neck, starting to ball like a baby. "It's perfect Harry." He held you close, rubbing you back, kissing your temple. After a few moments you pulled away from him. "I'm free?"

"Yes."

"I can go outside whenever I please?"

Harry grinned, "We can go now if you like?"

"I would." You smiled tearfully at him, as you stood only able to fall back down again. You arms, legs, every muscle of you seemed to be made of lead at the moment. Harry picked you up, "There were a lot of charms placed on you, as soon as we left the ground they all seemed to go off. It took us hours to deactivate them." You didn't reply just letting Harry carry you out of the castle. You were nearly asleep as Harry set you on the grass. You opened your bleary eyes to see the stars above you.

"It's beautiful," you whispered.

"Yes, it is." But out of the corner of your eye you could see that Harry was not looking at the sky, but intently at you. "You know I did have a small bit of doubt that we wouldn't be able to get to you in time. It killed me a little bit to think that you might've been dead before we could've found you."

You looked at him, and saw how miserable that made him, and you took his hand, "Thanks to you I'm fine."

He leaned into you, and for a moment you weren't quite sure what he was about to do, until his lips melded with yours. Your confusion doubled, and you had the mind to push him away til you realized how warm and sweet his lips were. He linked his fingers with yours, pulling you against his chest. Only on the rare occasion had you read in books about romance like this, and it filled you with a terrifying excitement. You were waiting for the time when you opened your eyes and you would be back on the worn cot in the little room, but no matter how many times you blinked all you could see was Harry. You put your arms around his neck as his tongue slipped past your lips. It wasn't gross as you thought it should've been, it was warm and slick against your own. His hands went to the small of your back as he pulled you down with him to the ground. And only then did he split apart from you sitting bolt up. "Sorry," he said reaching for his back, "I didn't know the ground would be that wet." You giggled, the feeling so obstructly new that you covered your mouth to stifle it.

It didn't help the matter that Harry reached out to stroke you cheek. You looked around to see the massive lake in front of you. Ignoring the pain in your body you ran as best you could to the edge hearing Harry behind you, "You can't go in there." But you didn't listen, nothing was going to stop you. You dived in head first into the surface, regretting it almost instantly. The water was pure liquid ice, numbing your whole body within seconds.

"I told you, you couldn't." Harry said as he sprinted towards you and hauling you out of the water. He sighed, "Well, lets find something else for you to wear before you catch your death." You looked at him, startled by his words. "I didn't mean literal love, it's just an expression." Your heart warmed a bit as he called you love, following his steps as the two of you made your way back into the castle. Harry had thrown you some of his spare pajamas from his trunk, and you were too grateful to point out that they weren't only a few inches too big, but also that you didn't think you should wear boy's nightclothes.

You felt like a child trying to wear your mother's clothes. Your heart skipped a beat on that one, remembering what Lestrange had told you. The woman you had loved and yearned for, for years was not your mother, then who was?

You came out trying to adjust to the baggy clothes, as Harry took out his wand. He looked up at you, "See, a perfect fit." You gave him a sarcastic smirk as he chuckled lightly. He turned back to the fireplace, whispering a spell that sent the logs to blaze. And for a split second you couldn't breathe as you tried to cram yourself inside the corner. Harry looked at you worried, "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? Couldn't he see? The flames they were too bright, they'd shatter the whole place down, engulfing them within seconds. You were too afraid to move, except trying to back yourself further in the corner. Your skin prickled, and scorched even with the distance between you and the fire. You began to sweat, it weakening you as Harry extinguished the flames. You found it easier to breathe, and everything remotely cooler. Harry reached for you, but you cowered afraid his body heat would burn you to shreds. "Are you okay?" You weren't sure, you weren't even quite sure what had just happened.


End file.
